Necromancer
by Calla Michaelis
Summary: A história se passa depois de Hidden, o terceiro livro da série. Sophie Nightshade, uma draki Necromancer, vê a vida que ela batalhou para restaurar virar drasticamente de cabeça para baixo quando um antigo conhecido aparece e traz à tona tudo aquilo do qual ela vinha tentando escapar.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

O céu estrelado começa a atingir um tom púrpuro, eu sei o que isso quer dizer e não me sinto nada satisfeita. As estrelas aos poucos vão desaparecendo e eu praguejo internamente. Está amanhecendo.

Um movimento ao meu lado me desperta do meu sermão mental para o amanhecer.

– Está na hora de você ir. – Kyle me diz sorrindo. Eu acho incrível como ele consegue parecer tranquilo com tudo isso.

Fico um tempo perdida na sua beleza, seus cabelos de prata (na verdade são loiros, mas são tão claros que parecem brancos), seus olhos azuis como o céu à noite com fios prateados, sua pintinha minúscula no lado esquerdo do rosto acima do lábio e seu sorriso que derrete todas as geleiras de um coração por mais amargurado que seja. O sorriso que eu amo.

O Kyle que eu amo.

Faço um biquinho – Eu não quero ir, quero ficar aqui com você. – Eu me aconchego mais em seus braços e deito a cabeça em seu peito.

Seu peito vibra com sua risada. – Eu também queria isso, mas acho que vão notar sua ausência no treinamento hoje.

Eu fecho meus olhos me perdendo no som daquela risada e estremeço ao pensar que é só assim que eu posso ouvi-la.

Nos meus sonhos.

Kyle sente meu desconforto e segura meu queixo me fazendo olhá-lo em seus olhos, sua expressão agora é séria e eu sinto o que está por vir.

– Sophie, nós não podemos continuar com isso. – Posso sentir a tristeza em sua voz e lágrimas descem pelo meu rosto.

– Por favor, Kyle esse assunto não está em discussão no momento – Abaixo minha cabeça, aperto mais o nosso abraço e ele corresponde. As lágrimas continuam a cair e eu desejei que ele nunca tivesse tocado no assunto.

Mas não tinha como evitar afinal, esse é o Kyle, o Kyle que eu amo e que está sempre se preocupando com meu bem estar. Só que ele não percebe o quanto eu estou satisfeita com as coisas do jeito que elas estão (bem, era muito melhor antes, mas não tem como voltar atrás) e eu agradeço ao meu talento por me permitir esses momentos ao seu lado.

Os primeiros raios do sol começam a aparecer. Kyle me afasta o suficiente para olhar em meus olhos e abaixa a cabeça até nossas testas se encostarem.

– Eu te amo. – Ele sussurra.

– Eu também te amo.

E tudo escurece.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Acordo com a cara encharcada pelas lágrimas, ainda sinto o calor emanado de Kyle. Me viro deitada de barriga para cima dou um suspiro e me levanto.

Bliss dormia tranquilamente abraçada em sua pelúcia (ela tem dezenove anos como eu), com seus cabelos dourados presos em duas tranças ela usava um baby doll com short cor- de - rosa rendado e parecia estar em um comercial de TV, daqueles que a mulher levanta maquiada, penteada e perfeita para o dia.

Chega a ser engraçado o fato de sermos melhores amigas, mas como os humanos dizem: os opostos se atraem. Eu vou ao banheiro e jogo uma água na cara, vejo meu reflexo no espelho e meus olhos negros estão vermelhos de chorar enquanto eu dormia, meus cabelos castanhos escuros estão bagunçados da cama e estou vestindo apenas uma camiseta escura para dormir.

Realmente é estranho, é como se eu fosse as nuvens escuras que trazem a chuva e Bliss é o sol que surge trazendo luz e formando um arco-íris. Ela está comigo desde que me entendo por gente e está ao meu lado sempre que eu preciso.

Bliss acordou com o meu barulho e está escorada no batente da porta me observando.

– Você está bem? – ela parece preocupada.

– Estou, foi só um sonho. – É claro que ela sabe que estou falando de Kyle, afinal essa é a Bliss!

– Sophie, já faz dois anos! Não acha que está na hora de seguir adiante? Vocês dois!

Enterro minha cabeça entre as mãos: – Agora não Bliss, eu prometo conversar sobre isso com você, mas temos treinamento daqui a pouco e eu gostaria de manter o pouco de ânimo que me resta.

Bliss ergue as mãos num gesto derrotado: – Tudo bem, agora se manda daqui que eu preciso da minha hora de beleza – Disse já me empurrando pra fora do banheiro, gesto que ajudou a melhorar o meu humor.

Eu estava saindo para almoçar quando uma voz melosa me chama:

– Sophia querida! – Valery está no fim do corredor abanando a mão acima da cabeça (como se não desse pra enxergar ela com seu vestido verde limão e seus cabelos acobreados se sacudindo com o movimento).

Dou um sorriso forçado e vou ao seu encontro

– Em que posso lhe ser útil Valery?– Digo. Ela me lança uma rápida olhada dos pés a cabeça e acho que ela não gostou muito da minha calça _skinning _preta com as botas coturnos de cano baixo, ou talvez tenha sido a minha camiseta preta com estampa do Cheshire.

Ela faz um biquinho dengoso – Pra quê toda essa formalidade Sophia? Bom, eu gostaria de lhe pedir um favor.

Só podia ser isso!

Eu e Bliss estudamos em uma universidade de artes, Bliss faz interpretação e eu faço escrita criativa, mas nós fazemos algumas aulas extras juntas como música, coral e dança. Valery faz a aula de dança com a gent garota mais famosa da faculdade por ser uma modelo parcialmente conhecida.

Ah! E eu não gosto dela.

O fato é que ela não gosta de mim também, acho que eu mancharia sua reputação se andasse comigo, mas ela vem falar comigo quando quer alguma coisa.

– Eu não posso te falar agora, mas gostaria de te ligar mais tarde, tudo bem? – Ela faz uma carinha de inocente dissimulada e eu me seguro ao máximo para não revirar os olhos.

– Claro.

Ela dá pulinhos, bate palmas e depois me abraça. Eu fico toda dura, não estou acostumada com outros me abraçando, exceto Bliss e Kyle.

– Excelente! Então te ligo mais tarde – E dito isso ela se foi.

No restaurante do campus Bliss estava me esperando, ela estava animada com o festival organizado pela universidade que está para acontecer. E eu já estava surtando de tanta coisa que tinha para fazer.

– Adivinha quem foi escalada para ser Helena em Sonho de uma noite de verão? Isso mesmo! Euzinha aqui! Agora nós temos que ir às compras para conseguir uns enfeites para o meu cabelo, sabe como é...

Ela nem me deixa sentar à mesa e já sai me metralhando com assuntos do dia. Eu dou um sorriso, e fico só ouvindo mesmo sabendo que até ela terminar de falar eu não vou me lembrar de quase nada do que ela disse que temos que fazer.

De repente o lugar fica mais frio, e eu sei o que isso significa. Olho em volta á procura de quem quer que esteja aqui, e no fundo bem atrás do balcão de comida eu a vejo.

Automaticamente as lágrimas vêm e eu cubro a boca segurando o choro.

– Sophie? O que houve? – A voz de Bliss meio que me desperta e eu me levanto indo em direção ao balcão.

Claire.

Claire está parada olhando para mim.

Não pode ser! Isso não está acontecendo! Eu a vi pela última vez há dois anos, quando deixei o clã, ela estava bem e saudável. Ela não podia estar morta.

Mas ela estava. E como eu sabia?

Esse é o meu talento, sou uma draki necromancer.

Claire se vira e sai correndo, eu acelero o passo e quando saímos do restaurante eu estou correndo também.

– Claire! Claire espere!

A esta altura já não me importo mais se tem gente olhando. A única coisa que invade a minha mente é: _Claire está morta! Ela se foi! Mais um nome a acrescentar em sua lista de perdas!_

As lágrimas já não saíam porque eu não queria acreditar. Claire virou á direita em um prédio e eu continuei a correr atrás dela e quando eu virei também eu me choquei com alguém.

Eu estava indo muito rápido e por isso voei para trás quando me choquei com o cara (só podia ser um cara pelo tamanho e força) e só não caí porque um par de mãos fortes me segurou.

– Opa! Calma aí! – Ele se assustou com a minha investida, mas agiu a tempo antes de eu cair de traseiro no chão.

– Desculpa! – Eu estava desesperada, olho por cima do ombro do sujeito (o que foi um pouco difícil já que ele era uns dez centímetros mais alto que eu) e Claire já havia desaparecido. Dou um suspiro. _Eu a perdi_.

Sinto uma vibração em meus braços e percebo que o cara ainda está me segurando e está rindo.

– Será que toda a vez em que nos encontrarmos você terá que bater em mim? – Ele diz, e sua voz é familiar.

Então eu olho para ele.

Seus cabelos pretos estão mais compridos do que ele normalmente usava e seus olhos negros pareciam mais maduros pela idade e suas íris com fios de púrpura enfeitando-os. Ele estava olhando diretamente nos meus olhos, estava mais velho, mas ainda tinha aquela expressão brincalhona que ele fazia quando falava comigo e seu nariz que um dia fora perfeito tinha indício de ter sido quebrado uma vez, por mim.

– Cassian!?


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Isso não estava acontecendo, não podia estar. _Cassian aqui? _Como? Por quê? O clã dele é distante, ele ia assumir o comando, então o que ele está fazendo aqui?

A não ser que tenha acontecido alguma coisa, como aconteceu comigo.

– Você está bem? Parece que viu um fantasma. – Ele disse meio zombeteiro. Ele sempre brincava comigo fazendo essa pergunta, por causa do meu talento.

Só que dessa vez ele acertou.

Kyle não quer mais me ver. Claire está morta. Cassian está aqui. Tudo começa a correr pela minha cabeça e eu me sinto tonta, acho que vou desmaiar. Meu estômago começa a se revirar e eu estou prestes a passar mal.

– Sophie! – Ouço uma voz familiar me chamar, uma voz que traz luz à minha vida cercada por trevas e que já se tornou parte de mim.

Bliss aparece brilhando como o sol, com seu vestido amarelo e sandálias douradas virando o prédio e está ofegante, estava me procurando.

Ela empaca ao ver Cassian e dá um sorriso um pouco malicioso.

– Desculpa! Não queria interromper.

Como que despertando de um torpor as lágrimas explodem de mim, eu me ajoelho no chão e enterro a cabeça entre as mãos, Não me importo se Cassian está me vendo chorar (não gosto de chorar na frente dos outros), não me importo se estou parecendo uma louca para quem passa por perto. A verdade cai sobre mim e não há nada que se possa fazer. Eu perdi Claire, a razão pelo qual eu sobrevivi esses últimos anos.

Ouço o som dos saltos de Bliss se aproximarem, ela se abaixa ao meu lado e me abraça. Também sinto uma mão quente em minhas costas e penso em Kyle.

Mas não é ele.

Cassian também se ajoelhou e está com uma expressão preocupada e um tanto assustada.

– O que foi bebê? – Bliss me pergunta usando o apelido que ela me chamava há alguns anos.

Eu estava soluçando, como uma criança agarrada ao vestido dela.

– C-Claire... eu v-vi...- Não consigo falar direito entre os soluços.

Bliss fica tensa e em seguida aperta o abraço. – Oh, bebê eu sinto muito!

Tudo está ficando escuro e eu sinto que vou apagar a qualquer momento.

A última coisa que me lembro é de ouvir a voz de Bliss explicando para Cassian:

– A irmã dela.

Dizem que há três tipos de sonhos: os fisiológicos, que são aqueles que dramatizam algo que acontece com o nosso corpo enquanto estamos dormindo; os psicológicos que exprimem nossos estados íntimos (lembranças); e os espirituais, que são um resíduo de uma atividade desenvolvida pelo Espírito, afastado do corpo durante o sono.

Meus sonhos normalmente são espirituais._ Tipo eu vejo gente morta, então é meio que óbvio que elas me visitem em sonhos, quando eu estou "semimorta" para bater um papinho de igual para igual._

Só que (pelo que eu acho ser a primeira vez) tenho um sonho psicológico.

_Eu estou com doze anos e estou passando uns dias em outro clã junto com meu pai, algo sobre fazer uma aliança entre o nosso clã e o deles. Até então esta tudo dando certo, eu estava me divertindo bastante com os drakis daqui e eles pareciam não ter medo do meu talento (como a maioria dos drakis do meu clã), muito pelo contrário, eles adoravam._

_Já faz quase uma semana que eu estou nesse lugar e estou morrendo de saudades de incomodar a Bliss. Enquanto passeio pela floresta ouço um soluço de trás de uma das árvores. Dou a volta e encontro uma garotinha com quase a minha idade sentada no chão com a cabeça escondida nos joelhos chorando._

–_ Você está bem? – Pergunto._

_Ela ergue a cabeça um tanto assustada e eu me recordo dela. Tamra se eu não me engano é o nome dela, a irmã gêmea de Jacinda a Respira Fogo do clã. Ela está com os olhos inchados e vermelhos de tanto chorar e as mangas de sua camisa estão ensopadas com as lágrimas. Eu não a vejo muito, mas ás vezes ouço comentários a seu respeito, sobre sua condição, parece que ela ainda não se manifestou e por isso ela é tratada diferente aqui no clã._

_O que eu acho uma idiotice total, já ouvi alguns garotos fazendo comentários maldosos a seu respeito antes de conhecê-la, mas me indignei e acabei entrando em uma pequena briga com eles. Nada muito grave, os meninos saíram um pouco machucados, mas não ousaram comentar com ninguém sobre o ocorrido para não sofrerem humilhação. E também eles nunca mais falaram nada a respeito dela._

_Pelo menos na minha presença._

–_ E- eu...desculpe! – Não sei por que ela está se desculpando, mas ela parece surpresa de alguém vir falar com ela_

_Ergo uma sobrancelha – Desculpa por quê? Você fez algo errado que eu não sei?_

–_ E- eu... – Ela parecia confusa – Não queria te incomodar._

_Dessa vez eu franzo as sobrancelhas – Eu disse que estou incomodada?_

–_ N-não é que eu pensei... – Acho que foi a conversa mais longa que eu já tive com ela._

–_ Bom, você não está me incomodando, mas eu gostaria de saber, porque está chorando?_

_Ela fala algo sussurrado, inaudível, e eu não entendo coisa nenhuma._

–_ O quê? – Pergunto._

–_ Cassian._

_Oh! Entendi! O principezinho capeta mostrou as garrinhas. Eu sabia que aquela carinha bonita não me enganava. O fato é que ele só estava querendo agradar os convidados, mas eu sabia que por baixo daquela fachada estava um garoto mimado, mandão, possessivo e arrogante. Tá certo que ás vezes a gente se divertia junto fazendo palhaçadas e jogando. Mas vendo o estado de Tamra me deixou com raiva dele._

_É óbvio que Cassian tem uma paixonite por Jacinda, e que sua irmã, Tamra, tem uma paixonite por Cassian. Isso todo mundo sabe._

_Inclusive ele próprio._

_Não falo mais nada, apenas me viro e saio dali pisando duro, indignada. Não me importa o motivo: se Cassian falou algo, fez algo ou se apenas a ignorou, não estou nem aí. Como podem excluir uma garotinha e ninguém se importar com isso? Como podem fingir que nada está acontecendo e deixar que a alma dela se definhe aos poucos. Porque é isso que está acontecendo, eu posso sentir._

_Graças ao meu talento._

_Ouço sons de alguém atrás de mim, espio por cima do ombro e vejo Tamra me seguindo._

_Ótimo, quero que ela veja isso._

_Perto da escola onde todos os drakis do clã estudam está Cassian, cercado por seus seguidores e admiradores estúpidos. Um pouco afastadas dali vejo Jacinda com sua amiga Azure. Ela percebe a irmã atrás de mim e franze o cenho, com uma expressão de preocupação._

_Sigo em frente até chegar ao grupo de Cassian que vai abrindo caminho para minha passagem até eu ficar cara a cara com "vossa alteza". Cassian ao me ver parece um pouco surpreso, mas logo sua expressão se torna divertida, eu sinto meus olhos queimarem de raiva, mas não perco a compostura, ainda._

_Ficamos um tempo nos encarando e a atmosfera ao redor fica pesada, posso sentir todos da volta nos olhando tensos. Príncipe e Princesa, filhos dos chefes de seus respectivos clãs e futuros líderes._

_Ônix e Necromancer._

_O canto da boca de Cassian se eleva em um meio sorriso e é ele quem quebra o silêncio._

–_ O que foi Shade? Parece que viu um fantasma. – Fazendo sua habitual piadinha e todos começam a rir como sempre._

_Exceto eu._

_Depois disso é tudo em flashes: meu pai me segurando pelos braços para não avançar mais em Cassian; Severin o pai dele ao seu lado enquanto o mesmo segurava o nariz sangrando e quebrado; E meu punho dolorido e machucado pedindo para quebrar o resto daquele rostinho bonito._


	4. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Abro os olhos lentamente para me acostumar com a claridade. Minha cabeça lateja e eu penso que fui a uma festa ontem e tomei um porre.

Mas não foi bem assim.

Lembranças de Claire, do espírito dela, retornam para mim e eu fecho os olhos com força suspirando. Acho que já esgotei meu estoque de lágrimas porque elas não vêm mais, não restou mais nada.

Só um buraco no meu peito.

Sacudo a cabeça e me sento tentando clarear a mente. Estou no meu quarto, está de dia, e o que diabos foi aquele sonho?

Aí eu me lembro.

Cassian realmente está aqui? Ou faz tudo parte de minha paranóia? _Bliss, pega o número daquele hospício e manda me buscarem. Rápido é para ontem!_

Ouço barulho na porta e vejo a maçaneta girar. Mason enfia a cabeça para dentro e vê que eu acordei. Ele é meu melhor amigo e é muito lindo, tem cabelos castanhos olhos esverdeados e um sorriso contagiante que faz até as pessoas durante um funeral sorrirem de volta para ele.

Pena que torce no outro time, se é que você me entende.

– Nossa! Até que enfim acordou Bela Adormecida – Diz ele brincando e escancara toda a porta se escorando no batente dela. – Tem um cara MUITO gostoso que quer te ver.

_Esquece Bliss, larga esse telefone, não vai ser hoje que eu vou me internar, mas sugiro que guarde o número só por precaução._

Cassian aparece atrás de Mason e não parece muito assustado com o comportamento dele. Já devem ter tido uma conversa de "homem para Mason". Cassian sem pedir licença (metido) entra no meu quarto e senta ali, bem na minha cama ao meu lado de frente pra mim.

Mason me lança um olhar Deus, ele é hot meio que babando e fecha a porta. Reviro os olhos e volto a encarar Cassian.

Ele esta me olhando fixamente, eu sinto minhas bochechas corarem, é como se ele estivesse olhando por dentro de mim, dentro de minha alma. Abaixo o olhar e fico admirando a minha coberta, nunca tinha reparado que ela tinha estampa de gatinhos, e olha que eu adoro gatos.

– Sabe, você é a última pessoa que eu esperava encontrar aqui. – Cassian fala quebrando o silêncio.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – Eu solto, não sou de ficar enrolando em uma conversa, não sou boa em planejar essas conversas de um jeito em que a pessoa me responda sem que eu pergunte.

Um sorriso se abre em seu rosto e eu sinto meu corpo virando gelatina. Algo naquele sorriso dá uma sensação de nostalgia, faz eu me lembrar de casa. _Para por aí! Só porque ele ficou maravilhoso desse jeito não significa que ele não seja o mesmo idiota de antes. E sem falar que ele é tudo do que você está tentando afastar de sua vida_.

Nessas horas eu agradeço ao meu Grilo Falante (que é como eu carinhosamente chamo minha voz interior). Valeu Grilin!

– Sempre direta Shade. – Ele diz dando suma risada fraca. – Mas respondendo à sua pergunta eu estou viajando.

– Como isso? Você já tem vinte e um, não está assumindo o clã?

Seu sorriso desaparece e seus olhos escurecem (pelo menos parece já que seus olhos são negros e tal). – Não, aconteceram... algumas coisas. Não estou mais no comando do clã.

Franzo as sobrancelhas – O que aconteceu? – Já falei que sou curiosa?

– Coisas, problemas com caçadores e enkros – Dava para sentir a dor que ele estava sentindo ao se recordar dessas coisas. – O clã agora é administrado por um conselho e eu estou viajando entre outros clãs para avisá-los.

– Avisar sobre o quê?

– Sobre tudo. Sobre o que os enkros fazem, Eles capturam drakis e estudam eles, colocam um rastreador em seus cérebros e assim podem segui-los até o clã, entre outras coisas.

Meu coração estava disparado, eu sabia que os enkros existiam ao contrário da maioria que acreditava ser um mito. Mas nunca soube o que eles faziam, quer dizer até que faz sentido, os caçadores nos capturam e nos vendem para os enkros por um preço bem alto e os enkros vendem nossa pele, sangue (que tem propriedades medicinais) e sabe-se lá o que mais. Mas testes de laboratório? Isso é maior do que eu pensava.

– E como veio parar aqui? – Perguntei.

– Eu estou mais curioso sobre você, quer dizer, eu não acredito que seu clã é aqui, mas todos que estão nesse lugar são drakis. O que está acontecendo Shade?

Até parece que eu iria falar sobre mim. Ainda mais para ele.

– Foi um prazer ver você de novo Cassian, talvez não tenham te falado, mas você não devia estar aqui e nem saber sobre esse lugar. Eu nem sei por que te trouxeram aqui ou por que deixaram você e entrar. Então acho melhor você se retirar agora.

– Eu estou aqui porque alguém desmaiou e eu tive que carregá-la até aqui.

Sinto o sangue subir ao meu rosto, droga eu detesto corar!

– Obrigada pela assistência, mas se você continuar aqui vamos nos meter em encrenca.

– E isso não é o que fazemos de melhor? – O bom humor havia voltado aos seus olhos e ele estava sorrindo de novo.

Reviro os meus olhos – Eu não sou mais aquela garotinha encrenqueira de doze anos Cassian.

– É, não é mais. – Concordou ele me olhando fixamente com um olhar que eu não sei dizer o que é.

Droga! Eu estou ruborizando de novo, e dessa vez é de uma forma visível porque Cassian percebe e começa a encarar minha coberta. É incrível como esses gatinhos são hipnotizantes!

– Então, quer me mostrar o lugar? Eu vi que é bem grande. – Cassian pede.

– Cassian, você não devia...

– Já me disseram o que fazem aqui Shade.

Arregalo os olhos – Quem...

– Seus amigos me disseram, e até me ofereceram um lugar para ficar.

– Mas...

– Pode confiar em mim, eu perguntei antes porque eu queria ouvir de você, mas você se negou a me dizer.

Baixei o olhar e murmurei: – Me espera lá fora.

Ele assentiu e se retirou.

Eu desci da cama e nem troquei de roupa, só fui ao banheiro e me lavei. Quando saí do quarto ele estava me esperando escorado na parede ao lado da minha porta.

Ele abriu um sorriso brilhante como o sol, e eu me derreti como manteiga. Porque é tão difícil me concentrar quando ele está sorrindo desse jeito?

_Foco Sophie, foco!_

Vai ser um pouco difícil Grilin!


	5. Capítulo 4

Andamos por aí por mais de uma hora, o lugar era enorme para eu mostrar tudo, mas eu mostrei os principais: os dormitórios no quarto andar; e As salas de estudos e os escritórios no terceiro andar.

Estávamos no segundo andar, eu lhe mostrei o refeitório e em seguida nos dirigimos à cozinha.

– Então, o que lhe disseram? – Perguntei – Você disse que já te contaram sobre esse lugar, mas eu não sei tudo o que eles falaram. – Vá que contaram o que falamos para todo mundo, ou seja, uma mentira.

– Bom, primeiro sua amiga Bliss ficava me perguntando quais eram minhas intenções com você. Eu contei sobre como nos conhecemos e ela perguntou se eu era o draki príncipe e gato que você quebrou o nariz.

Minhas bochechas queimaram com o rubor. Fala sério Bliss!

– Eu estava falando do lugar, do instituto – Falei por fim, mas não conseguia olhar em sua cara então apenas olhava em frente enquanto nos aproximávamos da cozinha.

– Ah! Bem, depois que descobriram que eu era um draki eles me contaram que aqui era uma espécie de abrigo e reformatório para drakis "e afins" – Disse ele fazendo aspas com os dedos. – Mas eu gostaria de saber por que vocês vêm para cá?

– Há inúmeros casos diferentes, alguns clãs expulsam membros ainda jovens de seus lares e nós os encontramos e trouxemos para cá.

– Nós?

– Os mais velhos. Depois que completamos dezoito, ou se já tem a idade somente após terminar o treinamento, Nós podemos participar dos resgates.

– Então é isso? Vocês resgatam drakis em perigo?

– Mais ou menos, como eu disse são casos diferentes, também temos informantes espalhados por aí para avisar àqueles que precisam de um lugar que nós existimos.

– Nossa! Eu nem imaginava que havia esse tipo de lugar.

– E Nem era para saber, como eu disse antes.

– Mas e o os "afins" – Perguntou ele fazendo aspas com os dedos de novo. – Pelo menos Bliss e Mason falaram algo parecido.

Dei um suspiro. – Cassian, você sabe o que acontece com quem bebe nosso sangue?

Ele parece congelar por um momento. Ele sabe.

– Sim, eu sei – Ele responde fazendo aquela mesma expressão de antes, como se lembrasse de algo que lhe causasse dor

– Esses são os "afins" – Acabei fazendo o gesto das aspas também e Cassian riu. Mas depois congelou de novo.

– Mas não são apenas os enkros e os caçadores que têm acesso ao nosso sangue?

Fico encarando o chão (vá que tenha gatinhos por ali), estamos parados há um tempo e logo adiante está a porta da cozinha. – Algumas pessoas não pediram para serem caçadoras. E também, têm aqueles que pagam qualquer fortuna para conseguir um remédio milagroso para curar seus filhos. E os caçadores aproveitam isso e vendem sua cura.

– Quem?

– Mason tinha uma doença incurável, ele tinha apenas oito anos e contava os dias até a sua morte, o médico lhe dera dois meses.

"Seu pai ficou desesperado, não se sabe como ele conseguiu contato com os caçadores e tenho certeza de que ele não fazia idéia de onde estava se metendo, mas ele conseguiu a cura, o sangue de draki."

"Uma cura milagrosa. Depois de alguns anos, já recuperado Mason começou a desenvolver certos poderes, como você já deve imaginar, ele conseguia respirar embaixo d'água e tinha uma força maior que o comum. É claro que ele foi atrás de resposta e depois de algumas informações com o seu pai, algumas buscas e contatos ele descobriu tudo."

– Ele é um cara esperto

– Isso que na época ele só tinha treze.

– E depois ele veio para cá?

– Não, ele passou um tempo se dedicando a saber, mais sobre esse novo mundo que descobrira, mas acabou no meio de uma caçada a um draki hypnos e se escondeu em uma fenda no meio de uma montanha rochosa.

– Ele se machucou lá?

– Não, mas o draki sim. Mason o ajudou a se esconder, cuidou de seus ferimentos e conseguiu comida até ele se recuperar. Eles ficaram lá por uns três dias, até o draki se curar totalmente e sair da forma de dragão.

"Era um garoto da mesma idade que a dele e estava fugindo de seu clã por causa da repressão por lá, ele disse que era quase uma ditadura e ele não queria essa vida, nós necessitamos de liberdade, mas você entende né?"

– E então? – Cassian parecia interessado na história.

Depois de todos esses anos acho que ele finalmente saiu de seu mundinho de príncipe e finalmente abriu os olhos para os perigos e as verdades que cercam nosso mundo.

– Então eles viveram felizes para sempre. – Disse uma voz atrás de nós e eu e Cassian nos viramos.

Entrando no refeitório está Ian, um cara alto de cabelos loiros e olhos dourados.

– Pelo menos até agora. – Ele completou.

– Cassian, esse é o Ian, o draki hypnos que Mason salvou, e também namorado dele. Ian, esse é Cassian... nós nos conhecemos há alguns anos atrás e ele é um Ônix.

Ele veio até nós e ambos se cumprimentaram.

– Você está bem? – Ian me pergunta e eu assinto.

– Vamos entrar, Bliss está cozinhando. – Diz Ian sorrindo, e com razão. Bliss é uma ótima cozinheira, nós até nos voluntariamos para lavar a louça se for para ela cozinhar.

Quando entramos na cozinha Bliss está atrás de um fogão industrial mexendo em algumas panelas com Mason espiando dentro delas, um cheiro delicioso invade minhas narinas e meu estômago ronca. Não tinha percebido que estava com tanta fome até agora.

Os garotos dão uma risada e aí percebo que eles ouviram minha barriga e eu fico vermelha. Bliss 'e Mason erguem a cabeça ao ouvirem as risadas e vêm em nossa direção.

Bliss se joga em mim me abraçando e eu quase caio para trás. Mason se dirige até Ian e lhe dá um beijo rápido.

– Caramba Sophie! Nunca mais me assuste desse jeito! – Bliss me diz ainda me abraçando e então se afasta. – Você está bem?

– Vou ficar depois que pararem de me perguntar isso. – Murmurei.

Ela dá um sorriso e me puxa em direção ao fogão. – Mason me disse que você acordou e eu lembrei que você não tinha comido nada e corri para cá fazer algo para você. – Ela abriu uma panela e me mostrou um Fricassé de Frango que estava terminando de cozinhar. – Também fiz arroz e tem batata palha. – Ela fala enquanto aponta para uma panela e um pote com as batatas.

Meu estômago ronca de novo e dessa vez todos ouvem e caem na risada.


	6. Chapter 5

Sabem aquelas cenas de filmes em que acontece uma tragédia e a pessoa fica sem comer por dias com perda total do apetite?

Tudo mentira.

Se quer saber é totalmente o oposto, nós comemos feito uns condenados e passampos o dia inteiro procurando algo para filar. Talvez seja um jeito que arrumamos para esquecer do que está acontecendo sei lá, mas esteja sempre preparado com um pote de sorvete de chocolate tamanho XXXXTREME dentro do freezer.

Infelizmente aqui no reformatório não funciona porque tomam tudo antes de acontecer uma tragédia.

– CADÊ O SORVETE DE CHOCOLATE! - Bliss grita quando dá falta de seu pote.

– Não precisa Bliss. - Digo.

– Claro que precisa! Eu quero uma sobremesa! - Ela bufa.

Logo após terminarmos a comida ficamos arrumando a bagunça. Ian estava lavando a louça, Cassian secava e eu guardava. Mason foi poupado por ter ajudado Bliss a preparar a comida.

– Posso saber porque Bliss já está fazendo escândalo? - Diz uma voz vinda da porta.

Nos viramos ao mesmo tempo e olhamos para uma mulher alta, com cabelos negros e ondulados presos em um rabo-de-cavalo, com olhos avelãs, longos cílios e com aparência de uns vinte e poucos anos.

– Boss! - Eu, Mason e Bliss falamos ao mesmo tempo em que corríamos para abraçá-la.

Boss é nosso apelidinho carinhoso para Jemina Hope, a líder do Abrigo/Reformatório/Instituto para drakis e "afins" que foi deixado para ela por seu avô antes de morrer. Ela é a nossa mãe de coração, mas também e nossa chefe e ela consegue ser tanto carinhosa quanto pulso firme se ela quiser.

Acontece que fazia quase três meses que não a víamos pois ela sempre faz uma "ronda" por onde ela tem informantes e algumas cabanas que servem como postos ou filiais do Abrigo.

– Eu recebi uma mensagem de Mason mais cedo. - Ela diz enquanto me abraça. - Está tudo bem?

Assinto. - Agora eu vou tentar descobrir o que aconteceu.

– Eu irei lhe ajudar. - Ela diz. - Mas agora eu preciso que vocês vão resgatar alguém.

– Onde? - Pergunta Ian.

– É perto, irei lhes dar as coodernadas certinho e não vai levar mais de um dia e cert... - Jemina se interrompe quando vê Cassian. - Quem é você?

Bliss faz as apresentações e conta sobre como Cassian foi parar ali.

– Eu já ouvi falar sobre o que aconteceu com o seu clã. Você é filho de Severin certo?

Cassian fica tenso. - Sim.

– Você vai ficar conosco? - Jemina pergunta à ele.

Cassian parece pensar. - Na verdade isso não está nos meus planos.

– Bem, que tal acompanhar o pessoal nesse resgate? Quem sabe você descubra algo de que goste de fazer.

– Mas ele não tem nenhum treinamento. - Retruco. Não quero que Cassian vá junto.

Jemina ri. - Tenho certeza que ele já foi bastante treinado pela vida. - E se volta para Cassian. - O que me diz?

Cassian me lança uma rápida olhada. - Eu quero.

Bufo.

Jemina sorri. - Ótimo, Então vão vocês cinco, podem pegar a van você partem em meia hora.

Fogo.

Há fogo em todos os lugares.

Eu não sei quanto tempo mais eu posso aguentar então corro a procura de uma passagem, labaredas de fogos estão espalhadas por todo o caminho e eu vou desviando, mas não consigo impedir que o fogo me acerte algumas vezes.

Encontro uma passagem e corro para ela. Ao entrar um bloco de concreto surge do chão impedindo meu retorno. Do nada surgem morcegos raivosos que começam a me atacar, eu não tenho outra opção senão lutar.

Pego a Master Sword...

– Shade!

Tiro meu olhos do meu Nintendo DS e encaro Cassian que parece estar segurando uma risada.

Bufo. - É bom saber que eu te faço rir. - Falo sarcástica.

Ele pende a cabeça um pouco para o lado. - Sabia que você é bem expressiva quando está jogando?

Reviro os olhos. - É porque eu desligo minha mente do resto do mundo e entro para o jogo. Com livros também é assim.

– Se desliga mesmo, afinal a gente já chegou faz uma meia hora.

Só então reparo que a van está parada e não tem mais ninguém lá dentro, olho pela janela e vejo todos conversando do lado de fora e Bliss está falando com alguém ao telefone. Cassian está parado na porta da van e eu estou deitada no banco do fundo.

Guardo meu game e saio da van com Cassian ao meu lado.

Dou um tapa na nuca de Mason quando eu chego ao grupo. - Porque não me chamaram!

– Ai! - Mason acaricia a nuca. - Você estava tão concentrada que não queíramos atrapalhar, achamos que estivesse buscando inspiração para a apresentação no festival.

– Que festival? - Cassian pergunta.

– A universidade que estudamos faz um festival cultural todo ano e são os alunos que organizam. Por ser uma faculdade de artes culturais as apresentações dos alunos são a atração principal. - Ian explica.

Mason coloca o braço em volta do meu pescoço. - O clube de games vai fazer uma apresentação do The Legend of Zelda's rap e nossa adorável Sophie vai cantar e interpretar a parte da Princesa Zelda. Estou louco para ver ela com aquela roupa e loira!

– Eu preciso ver isso. - Cassian fala.

Eu me viro para ele. - Você não vai embora? - Pergunto. Sei que é grosseria da minha parte, mas eu não quero Cassian por perto. Ele me traz lembranças daquilo que eu quero deixar para trás.

Cassian parece ter levado um tapa, ele abre a boca para responder, mas Bliss chega depois de encerrar a ligação.

– Jhon me ligou e disse que havia um draki que morava por aqui, seu nome é Suzannah e ela foi expulsa de seu clã por se envolver com um humano.

– Isso é horrível. - Diz Mason.

Bliss assente. - E não para por aí. Houve um fruto de seu relacionamento com esse humano, mas seu clã não sabia. Por isso ela escondeu a filha para que não viessem tirá-la dela.

– Então nós temos que levar essa mulhe e a filha com a gente? - Pergunto.

Blis balança a cabeça. - Na verdade vamos levar a menina, infelizmente foi encontrado o corpo de Suzannah há uns três dias e desde então estão procurando a menina.

"Descobriram que Suzannah trazia a filha a esse bosque para brincarem e desconfiam que a menina esteja por aqui. E como estão todos ocupados com essa onda de assassinatos pediram para a gente vir procurá-la."

Um arrepio percorre a minha espinha. No último ano vários drakis vem sendo assassinados brutalmente e não se encontra nenhuma pista de quem poderia estar por trás disso. Sabemos que não são caçadores, afinal eles nos vendem para os enkros por um alto preço.

Olho para o lado e do outro lado da rua está o dito bosque. Centenas, talvez milhares de árvores altas e de diferentes espécies estão dispostas de forma irregular, dificultando a vista para o interior do local.

Já estamos no final do dia e não podemos demorar, afinal não há possibilidade de encontrarmos algo à noite.

– Vamos logo. - Digo já atravessando a rua seguida pelos outros.

Ficamos por uma hora vasculhando, até que resolvemos nos separar e Cassian vei comigo porque ele não tinha telefone para comunicação.

Após uns vinte minutos em silêncio Cassian resolve falar.

– Você quer que eu vá embora?

Levo cerca de dois minutos para responder. - E se eu quiser?

Ele dá de ombros. - Eu não vou ficar em um lugar onde não sou bem-vindo.

Suspiro. - Não é isso Cassian, é que... É complicado.

– Então descomplique.

Eu abri a boca para dar uma resposta bem mal educada quando vejo uma cabana mais adiante. Eu ligo imediatamente para os outros que chegam nem cinco minutos depois, pois estavam por perto.

Mason e Ian entram na cabana, mas não encontraram nada, parecia abandonada há poucos dias.

Blis suspira. - Acho melhor voltarmos, já está anoitecen... - Ela para de falar e arregala os olhos.

Sigo a direção de seu olhar e a vejo.

Uma garotinha com cabelos Prateados sujos de terra e com os olhos da mesma cor está com metade do corpo escondido atrás de uma árvore. Ela nos olha com uma mistura de desconfiança e alívio. Seus pés estão descalços e seu vestido que outrora foi branco está rasgado e imundo, ela parece pálida e com fome.

Bliss apoia as mão nos joelhos. - Olá querida! Não tenha medo, nós viemos ajudar você. Sabia que tem um monte de gente à sua procura? Chegue mais perto eu não mordo.

– Muito. - Eu murmuro e Bliss me lança um olhar afiado.

A garotinha sai detrás da árvore, devia ter em torno de dez anos e seus cabelos desciam até sua cintura.

Bliss lhe estende a mão. - Eu sou Bliss, esses são Mason, Ian , Cassian e Sophie meus amigos, qual é o seu nome?

– Holly. - A garotinha sussurra.

– É um belo nome. - Bliss sorri. - Porque você está aqui sozinha?

Por um momento ache que Holly não iria responder, mas logo depois ouço ela dizer com sua voz rouca.

– Minha mãe vei comigo aqui, nó sempre ficamos nessa cabana, mas ela foi buscar lenha e não voltou.

– Por favor, não me diga que você sobreviveu comendo frutinhas que a Mama trazia para você. - Falo e Mason se vinga de mim me dando um tapa na nuca como eu havia feito com ele.

Ian revira os olhos e tanto Cassian quanto Holly parecem não entender minha piada. Seus sem cultura!

– E-eu não sei o que acontece. Eu passo o dia comendo frutas que minha mãe me ensinou a pegar. - Diz Holly. - Mas à noite é como se não fosse eu mesma, eu não sei se eu durmo e sonho, mas eu tenho a impressão de voar.

Todos trocamos olhares preocupados. Se o que eu deduzi estiver correto estamos encrencados, a garota deve ter se manifestado na ausência da mãe por necessidade de sobreviver, mas se ela voava à noite as pessoas poderiam tê-la enxergado e não houve nenhum relato de caso semelhante.

A não ser que...

– Holly seu cabelo sempre foi dessa cor. - Pergunto.

Cassian parece entender meu raciocínio e cochicha algo para Ian e Masn, provavelmente explicando onde quero chegar.

Holly olha para seu cabelo que está caindo por cima de seu ombro. - Não, eu não sei o que houve meu cabelo sempre foi preto, mas há cinco dias eu acordei e meu cabelo estava dessa cor.

Assinto. - E não foi exatamente quando seu sonho de estar voando começou?

Ela parece surpresa. - Foi sim, como você sabe?

Suspiro. - Presisamos te contar umas coisas.

– Então vocês são dragões? - Pergunta Holly pelo que eu acho ser a sexta vez.

– Não exatamente, nós somos descendentes de dragões ou como chamamos: drakis. - Cassian explica de novo pacientemente.

Parece que Cassian ganhou uma nova admiradora, a pequena Holly fez questão de se sentar ao seu lado na van e não desgrudou dele enquanto nós explicávamos para ela sobre o que somos. Ela estã deitada com a cabeça no colo de Cassian enquanto esse brinca com algumas mechas de seus cabelos.

A cena é bizarra para mim.

A viagem é longa e ela chorou por umas três horas depois que lhe contamos sobre sua mãe. Logo mais lhe explicamos sobres os drakis, mas parece que ela ainda está digerindo a história direito.

Se es não estiver enganada Holly é um draki _Shader_ por isso não houve relatos de sua aparição, pois um draki _Shader_ consegue apagar as memórias dos humanos e usar uma névoa para disfarçar a presença de drakis.

Eu volto a me concentrar no meu jogo e após uns quinze minutos vejo Holly escorada nas costas de seu banco olhando para mim.

– Que tipo de draki você é? - Ela pergunta.

– Necromancer. - Falo sem tirar os olhos do meu Nintendo DS.

– Uau! - Ela diz. - Você consegue levantar os mortos? Tipo como zumbis?

Um sorriso se forma em meu rosto quando eu ouço sua pegunta, lembranças vêm à minha mente e uma sensação de nostalgia me toma.

Lembro quando eu descobri que eu realmente podia fazer isso. Eu dava uma risada maléfica e dizia que iria levantar meu próprio exército zumbi para dominar o mundo, Cassian estava junto, na verdade foi por insistência dele que eu tentei levantar os mortos. Ele não ficou nem um pouco apavorado ou com nojo, na verdade ele estava com a mesma expressão de admiração que Holly estampava em seu rosto.

– Eu não posso mais fazer isso. - Digo antes que ela peça para eu lhe mostrar.

Ela faz um beicinho. - Porque não?

Vejo que todos no carro estão com uma cara um pouco triste. Mason esta dirigindo e Ian está ao seu lado e ambos nos olham pelo espelho retrovisor. Bliss começa a mexer em seu telefone para disfarçar o olhar de pena, somente Cassian parece tão curioso quanto a pequenina.

Suspiro. - Eu não posso fazer isso porque meu draki está morto.


	7. Chapter 6

– COMO ASSIM ESTÁ MORTO?! - Holly pergunta assustada.

Cassian me olha confuso, mas também vejo tristeza em seu olhar, ele nada fala, apenas me encara.

Olho para Bliss pedindo socorro e ela suspira guardando seu telefone. Holly senta-se de costas para Cassian de modo que consegue alternar seus olhos de mim para Bliss.

– Holly querida - Blis começa com sua voz doce e calma. - Existem certas - Ela para pensando na palavra correta - Condições em que nossos Drakis não sobrevivem, então eles simplesmente desaparecem, morrem.

Holly franze o cenho preocupada. - Mas eu pensei que nossos Drakis fossem parte de nós! Metade de nossas almas.

Bliss assente. - E são.

Cassian continua em silêncio, agora ele apenas olha para o chão pensativo.

– Então - Holly olha para suas mãos. - Se nosso Draki morre...

– Morre metade de nossa alma com ele. - Termino seguida por um profundo silêncio no automóvel.

Todos observávamos enquanto Holly era levada pelas outras crianças que insistiram em lhe mostrar o lugar.

– Pessoal! - Jemina chama nossa atenção, ela está parada na entrada do refeitório. - Reunião, agora! Ela se vira para sair mas para se voltando para Cassian. - Isso pode interessar a você também. - E sai.

Ficamos um tempo apenas olhando para onde Jemina apareceu, ouvindo o som de seus saltos sumindo gradativamente.

– Acha que é sobre a mãe de Holly? - Bliss pergunta sem tirar os olhos da porta.

Balanço a cabeça. - Não sei, mas se for tem haver com os assassinatos. - Me viro para Cassian. - Você virá?

Ele dá de ombros e fala pela primeira vez desde que eu contei sobre meu draki. - Vou. Ela disse que pode ser de meu interesse.

Suspiro. - Então vamos.

Um silêncio incômodo pairava sobre nós enquanto nos dirigíamos até o terceiro andar, para a sala de reunião. Estávamos no corredor e logo adiante conseguíamos enxergar a porta negra de nosso destino, mas alguém puxa meu braço me impedindo de seguir.

– Shade. - Cassian chama minha atenção, ele espera que os outros entrem na sala e continua. - O que está acontecendo?

– É o que vamos descobrir na reunião. - Falo.

Ele suspira. - Não estou falando disso. Falo de você. Como você veio parar aqui? Porquê? E principalmente o que aconteceu com o seu draki?

– Isso não é de sua conta! - Falo irritada e vou sair de sua frente, mas ele me puxa de volta contra a parede e coloca as mãos em meus dois lados para que eu não fuja.

– Custa muito me dizer? Eu só estou preocupado!

Há! Ri muito internamente com isso.

Eu não respondo, apenas olho para o chão.

– Sophie, olha para mim! - Cassian coloca a mão em meu queixo me fazendo olhá-lo. É a primeira vez que ele me chama por meu nome e a distância que há entre nós é curta me deixando desconfortável e nervosa.

Mas isso não me impede de ser rude.

– Se quer mesmo saber é simples: Meu draki se fora e não importa como. Fui expulsa do clã pelo meu próprio pai por não ser a filha perfeita que ele queria. Satisfeito?!

Cassian parece um pouco surpreso. Meus olhos se enchem de lágrimas, não gosto de tocar nesses assuntos ainda mais com alguém que fez parte do passado que eu quero deixar para trás, isso me faz lembrar de tudo o que eu passei, de tudo o que eu perdi e que venho a muito custo tentando esquecer.

Ele abre a boca para falar algo, mas é interrompido com a chegada de Jemina que não questiona a cena e apenas pede para que nós entremos. Cassian tira as mãos da parede e eu saio rapidamente dali, entrando para a reunião.

A Sala de Reunião é bastante escura, sua iluminação é propositalmente fraca e no centro há uma enorme mesa de carvalho oval onde havia várias pastas com papeladas. Na parede ao fundo havia uma grande tela de plasma onde passavam informações necessárias.

Havia poucas pessoas lá. Além de mim, Cassian, Bliss, Mason e Ian estavam Kim (uma draki da água) que é quase uma assistente de Jemina, Jhon que é seu braço direito (e eu particularmente acho que tem uma queda pela Boss) e mais alguns dos drakis mais velhos.

Jemina se posiciona na ponta da mesa, de costas para a tela. - Muito bem, vocês sabem que andam ocorrendo uma série de assassinatos contra a nossa espécie e que nós desconfiamos não ser obra dos caçadores. Sete mulheres já foram encontradas mortas brutalmente em florestas próximas umas das outras.

Ergo a cabeça olhando confusa para Jemina, eram seis garotas com a mãe de Holly. Jemina me olha triste com um sorriso de apoio.

– Encontraram o corpo de Claire.

Arregalo os olhos e cubro minha boca com as mãos, Bliss e Mason colocam as mãos em minha costas me confortando enquanto eu luto para que não saiam mais lágrimas.

Jemina volta a olhar para todos presentes. - Não está mais seguro andar sozinhos, por isso vamos organizar uma grade com grupos para irem até as florestas. Mas somente em grupo, ninguém pode ir sozinho.

"Mais uma coisa, alguns líderes de clãs me pediram para investigar o caso e eu aceitei. Depois de algumas informações conseguimos traçar no mapa o percurso que o assassino fizera"

A tela se acende mostrando um mapa do país com pontos vermelhos mostrando os lugares dos assassinatos. Jemina aperta um botão em um controle e uma linha negra liga os pontos mostrando o caminho feito por quem quer que esteja matando essas pessoas.

– Acreditamos que ele ou ela não selecione suas vítimas, apenas as mata por cruzarem seu caminho, porém o que faz as matarem é o fato de serem mulheres e jovens. - Jemina continua. - Quero a ajuda de vocês para seguirmos com a investigação. Marcamos no mapa os três possíveis locais que podem ser o destino final do assassino. - Ela aperta outro botão e três lugares no mapa ficam pintados de vermelho, lugares estes onde se localizam alguns clãs.

Cassian arregala os olhos. - Isso é...

Jemina assente. - Creio que possa ser um dos objetivos dele, não sei qual será o próximo lugar que ele irá visitar, as opções são várias, mas com certeza ele está indo em direção à um destes clãs.

Todos na sala começam a murmurar e discutir ações a serem feitas, eu olho para Cassian e ele olha para o nada pensativo, parece nervoso, mas não o culpo.

Eu também estaria se o meu antigo clã estivesse pintado de vermelho no mapa.


End file.
